The One with Rachel's Second Big Kiss
by patricia51
Summary: At the end of "The One with Rachel's Big Kiss" instead of on the street, what if the confrontation with Melissa took place in the apartment because Rachel needed a little courage to bring up the kiss. And instead of talking, Melissa made her feelings known physically. Femslash. Rachel/Melissa Warburton.


The One with Rachel's Second Big Kiss by patricia51

(At the end of "The One with Rachel's Big Kiss" instead of on the street, what if the confrontation with Melissa took place in the apartment because Rachel needed a little courage to bring up the kiss. And instead of talking, Melissa made her feelings known physically. Femslash. Rachel/Melissa Warburton.)

(I have no idea why I suddenly came back to "Friends" and this episode after so much time has passed. WTBS has been running "Friends" a lot but I haven't been watching it and certainly haven't seen this episode in ages. I'm sure at the time there may have been stories about this but at this late date, I just can't get it out of my head. So here we go.)

Rachel Green wondered exactly what she was doing. Oh, she knew what, but why had this become so overwhelmingly important to her? When she had first run into her old sorority sister Melissa Warburton it had been almost embarrassing. And the most embarrassing part had been how her feelings and flip-flopped about that night together their senior year.

At first, Rachel had been hoping that Melissa would not remember the make-out session the two of them had together. And when she had told her friends about the kiss she had passed it off as no big deal. Which is how she thought of it at that time.

But the more that Melissa said that she didn't remember that night at all, the larger the incident grew in Rachel's thoughts until it was nearly dominating every waking moment. Phoebe's disbelief that the kiss had indeed ever taken place, that Rachel was incapable of acting that wild, only added fuel to the flames. Unwilling to get shot down once more among her friends, Rachel had invited Melissa up to the apartment she shared with Joey. Maybe a little wine would help refresh the other girl's memories.

Melissa seemed reluctant but agreed. Once inside the apartment she perched on the edge one of the stools by the counter. The tip of her left heel touched the floor and she hooked the spike of the right one into one of the rungs to balance herself. Without really knowing why she was looking, Rachel noted the hem of Melissa's blues skirt had slid up above the knee. She busied herself with the wine glasses, handing one to the other girl and taking a sip of her own.

She took a deep breath. And let it out so she could take a much larger sip of wine. Gathering her nerve she put the glass on the bar and advanced on her one-time sorority sister.

"That night was the one wild thing I have ever done in my entire life and I'm not going to let you take that away from me. Okay, so if you won't remember that, maybe you'll remember this."

With that, Rachel took Melissa's face in both hands and kissed her. Kissed her deeply, her own lips parted and her tongue tip searching for admission to Melissa's mouth. Surprisingly, that access was granted almost immediately and now Melissa was kissing her back. More than that, the other girl had one hand on the back of Rachel's neck, massaging it and holding them together. And Rachel shivered as Melissa's other hand found her breast. Indeed, she almost staggered, only saving her balance by planting the palm of her hand on Melissa's leg. Since the visiting girl's skirt had ridden up even farther by now that hand was on Melissa's now exposed thigh and sliding up. It felt good. In fact, it all felt wonderful and Rachel's heart was running away with her.

Melissa all but lunged to her feet and plastered her body against Rachel's, without losing the grip she had one the blonde's breast. There was a moment when her hand came free as Rachel pushed her jacket off her shoulders. A quick shake and it was on the floor. Rachel turned her attention to Melissa's rear end and the task of riding the other girl of her skirt. Meanwhile, the party planner had pulled Rachel's blouse out of her skirt and was striving to get the buttons undone. They both succeeded and more clothes began to fall to the floor as they blindly reeled across the floor and, hopefully, to Rachel's bedroom.

Fortunately, the door was open. Rachel kicked her heels off and managed to close that door behind them with one now bare foot. More clothes fell, her own skirt followed by Melissa's top. By the time the pair had reached the bed both were wearing only bra and panties, Melissa having kicked her heels across the room. Locked tightly they fell to the bed.

Back and forth they rolled, first Rachel on top and then Melissa. Melissa finally won, straddling the other girl. Reaching behind her, she undid her bra, flinging it away. Immediately Rachel's hands shot up to cover the other girl's small rounded breasts and touch the hard pink nipples.

She had never done this, never even dreamed much of this except deep down inside when she remembered that one wild night. All those hidden, barely acknowledged dreams had been of Melissa and now they were real. She marveled at the smoothness of the other girl's orbs and teased the hard tips without mercy, even scraping them gently with her nails.

Her actions must have been at least as arousing to Melissa as they were to her for suddenly the other girl threw herself down on top of Rachel. After several kisses, the party planner slid down. Her hands slipped under Rachel and shortly she felt the catches on her bra way. Then her breasts were exposed, if only for a second for Melissa's mouth engulfed one and the other was subjected to exactly the same treatment Rachel had just given her

Rachel moaned, a moan that turned into a gasp as Melissa's lips began to march down her body. She tangled her fimgers in the other girl's hair as Melissa kissed her belly, paused to tongue her navel and then moved further over her mound. Rachel shivered. Was she actually going to...? And then her panties were being pulled down and Melissa's face was between her legs.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed, as Melissa's mouth closed on her. The party planner sucked on Rachel's swollen and soaking wet labia before parting them with her tongue. Then the other girl began to lick and Rachel squealed louder. Up and down her open slit the other girl drug her flattened tongue, stopping at the top of each stroke to tap Rachel's unhooded and throbbing clit. As the strokes went farther the tip of Melissa's tongue came teasingly close to Rachel's puckered opening and she gasped for breath even as her entire body tightened.

It wasn't as though this was the first or even the tenth time someone had gone down on her. But somehow this was different. It was softer and yet more demanding at the same time. It had to be because it was another woman. Even as she reached that conclusion, Melissa launched an attack on her clit and Rachel exploded in an orgasm more intense than she could remember having before.

She recovered quickly as Melissa climbed up her body. A kiss rewarded her with the taste of her own juices. Fired up, she rolled Melissa on to her back and took her turn straddling. There was a moment of confusion coupled with some wild leg kicking to finally rid both of them of their panties. With that Rachel pinned Melissa to the bed, sliding her hand down between them. Two fingers curled inside the party planner while Rachel's thumb firmly planted itself on Melissa's clit. A thigh jammed on top of her hand ensured the other girl would not escape, although Melissa showed no signs of thinking about that move.

Rachel kissed Melissa and then shifted her attention to the side of the other girl's neck, nibbling and nuzzling before locking her lips right over the pulse point. The sound of both of them gasping and moaning combined with the squelching of her fingers plunging in and out of Melissa nearly carried Rachel away so much that she starts to bite. She manages to stop as she decides she wants closer contact with her long=postponed lover. An image popped into her mind of one of the many porn movies that Joey likes to watch that she has caught a glimpse of. Melissa arches under her and cries out in her orgasm and Rachel acts before the other girl calmed.

She pulls her fingers free, gives them a lick and then shares them with Melissa, who sucked them greedily. Rachel squirmed until she could feel them touching each other in just the right place. Bracing herself on her arms, she rolled her hips and then pushed.

"Oh my God, Rachel!"

Melissa's response told Rachel she was on the right track. She rocked back and forth, grinding herself against the other girl. Lightning ran through Rachel's body as her clit rubbed against Melissa's. Confirmation that the other girl wanted this came when Melissa lifted her hips slightly without losing touch with Rachel and wrapped her legs around Rachel's body. And she pushed up as Rachel thrust.

The two girls went berserk as Rachel hammered Melissa, harder and harder. Melissa's locked ankles drummed on Rachel's ass and she seized the upper girl's nipple in her teeth and hung on. They went on and on but it couldn't last. Rachel's head lifted and she all but screamed as she came and felt Melissa join her orgasm to hers. She fell on top of the other girl and they collapse together. Rachel finally rolled on to her back and Melissa spooned beside her with her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"So," Rachel smiled as she gently kissed Melissa. "You DID remember."

"Of course I did. Do. I have never forgotten that night."

"Then why did you say you didn't?"

Melissa was silent for a moment. "Because it meant so much to me but I was sure that it didn't change your life like it changed mine. I was dreaming of you when I was all alone at night and even now I see your face when my boyfriend and I make love. I fell in love with you and being reminded of how that happened only made my heart ache more. So I pretended."

"You fell in love with me?"

"I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true?"

"Yes, but you don't have to..." whatever Melissa was going to say was cut off as Rachel kissed her.

When they came up for air Melissa had a question.

"So where do we go from here?"

(Next Morning)

The gang, minus Rachel and Joey, were enjoying morning coffee at Central Perk when Joey cane flying in through the door. He was waving a piece of paper.

"Guess what?"

Chandler started to make a smart ass remark but seeing that Joey was really excited about something merely asked "What?"

"I found this note on the counter this morning. It's from Rachel."

"What does it say?" asked Ross.

'She and that college friend of hers, Melissa something or other..."

"Warburton," Monica put in.

"Whatever. She and Rachel have left together."

"Going where?"

"To get married. They're eloping!" Joey stopped seeing the room they were in. It became obvious that his mind was filled with images of the two departed girls and what they might be doing.

The rest of the gang broke out into frantic comments, their words tripping over each other. But Ross simply slumped back into his chair.

"So that's two of my wives."

(The End)


End file.
